


100 Things #26 (Scott Pilgrim vs The World)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [26]
Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: M/M, Wallace Wells steals boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #26 (Scott Pilgrim vs The World)

Jimmy was straight. Completely and totally straight. In fact, he was so straight you could use him to measure things if the need arose. He even had a girlfriend, Stacey Pilgrim, that he enjoyed making out with. Someday he hoped to go further than that, but right now he was willing to wait. His life was a textbook example of the heteronormative college bound male. So when Jimmy was introduced to his girlfriend's brother's gay roommate, a young man by the name of Wallace Wells, he was just another strange person in a night full of strange people. And fights. And bad music. Or at least that was what Jimmy thought. Right up until the moment he found himself locked in the best kiss of his life...with Wallace. Yep, Jimmy was totally straight, except maybe this once.


End file.
